Save You
by life takes time
Summary: Rosalie finds Emmett, a dying stranger in the woods and is ready to kill him but something about him stops her, now she is left waiting for him to wake up- to see if he feels the same. Some fluff and family goodness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is an attempt at Some Emmett/Rosalie, I wouldn't call it fluff, but there is definatly some fluff in the future if people would like this continued! Thanks to my cousin who beta'd this for me, she's lovely.**

I don't know why, I can't explain it, but watching this man wither in pain was becoming unbearable and yet I couldn't leave his side. This man, who I have never met, never heard his voice, only his anguish filled screams. The screams of the day I had been playing over and over in my head ever since I brought him here, to Carlisle… to me.

***

Those screams. I will always remember those terrified yells, the overpowering smell of blood, the burning in my throat, my control quickly slipping away as I followed the heavy scent of blood on the wind. All thoughts had strayed from my mind as I searched for this delicious woodsy but sweet scent. The screams became louder as I approached. I had pushed them from my mind, wanting to only focus on satisfying the overwhelming scorch in the back of my throat.

Then I saw him.

Looking helpless, bleeding furiously, a bear ferociously attacking him. His curly hair, along with his ripped clothes were covered in blood and dirt, I could tell he would have a gorgeous smile, wide, dimples.

I sprang, easily taking down the bear, cracking its neck. For some reason I didn't want to just scare it off, I wanted to hurt it for hurting this innocent, beautiful man. I left the bear immobile and howling, near death, but no where near to death as this man, this oddly familiar man. I tried to search through my hazy human memories, trying to see the past through my dull human eyes. Then, as the compelling stranger opened his eyes with a laboured breath, he looked at me and contently smiled.

Henry.

Those dimples, those curls, those innocent eyes, they were all like Henry. The hazy human memory suddenly became clear, as if I had seen it with my heightened vampire senses. Those wonderful few hours spent before my human life was so savagely taken away from me came flooding back into my memory. I had to save this man, I had to ignore the scorching pain in my throat, I had to get him to Carlisle.

I took his fragile bloodied body in my arms looked into his hooded eyes as he started to descend into unconsciousness.

"I'm going to save you." I promised him.

Then I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, willing them to go faster, trying to outrun my thirst. Those hundreds of miles seemed to stretch on forever.

***

"It wont be much longer" I heard a soft voice say over the screams.

"I know." My eyes focused on every movement, every shift of weight, every twitch, every breath, but I was still lost in thought. What if he resents me for this, what if he doesn't want this, what if he never wants me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Rose?" I shrugged it off.

I felt his weight added to the couch that I had been perched on for the past two and a half days.

"Rose, he won't." Edward whispered.

"How do you know, maybe he'll resent me, just like I did Carlisle." I said my voice low with fear.

"I don't think he will."

"How can you be so sure" I was willing to listen now. Edward talked with such conviction and I wanted any reason to forget my own worries, to believe that something would finally end up how I wanted it to.

"As the pain starts to fade, he is able to regain some of himself, some thought, clinging to his fading memories to distract him from the pain."

He paused, taking a breath, trying to figure out how to word what to say next "All I can see in his thoughts is your face, you telling him that you're going to save him. He repeats to himself over and over, 'get through this for her, for this angel who saved me, who brought me to God.'"

The venom burned behind my dark eyes and I reached over to hug Edward. A very rare occurrence for us seeing as we never found much time for hugging through all the fighting, but we loved each other like siblings. We would be there for each other. "Thank you, Edward"

"Besides Rose, we're all not as pigheaded as you."

I pulled away to see a smirk on his face. I playfully hit him in the chest "Cant you just leave a tender moment alone, _Eddie_"

"Not on your life, _Rosie Posie_" He chuckled. The laughter abruptly stopped, "He's going to be awake soon. The pain, it's nearly gone, he can hear us now."

I was taken aback by this. I don't know why, I knew it would happen. I remember when I could hear my family discussing me amidst my pain. I heard Edward leave the room and I approached the bed where my beautiful stranger lay. His appearance hadn't changed much, his hair fuller maybe, teeth a bit straighter, paler skin, all of his wounds from the bear healed.

It felt like I should say something, but I didn't know how to begin, what would be appropriate, would he even want to listen.

I took a calming breath, unnecessary but necessary all at the same time. "I'm Rosalie." I started simply, "I guess I'm that angel who saved you." I paused and then whispered "Now if only I knew who you were. If I only I could put a name to your face" and I gently stroked his face with my hand.

The withering of his body lessened, his strangled cries had ceased, replaced with soft whimpers, like a wounded puppy and I smiled at the strange innocence about him. The innocence that was rekindling my vague human memories of happier times spent with family and friends. Happy memories that were pulling a shade over the last few dark hours of my human life, for now at least.

I looked down at his face as I stood over the bed he had been placed in, the sheets all twisted around him from his thrashing body. I saw the pain fleeting away from his face, it was nearly time for his eyes to open, time for the blue eyes that I had only ever seen full of panic to be turned red then eventually gold.

"Carlisle" I said, never taking my eyes off the angelic man on the bed, eager to put a name to the face.

I heard him enter the room, "It's nearly time" I said excitement in my voice.

"Now listen Rosalie, please don't get your hopes up to high, I know you want this to go exactly how you planned, but sometimes it's best to not expect anything, I learned that the hard way."

His words sent a pang of guilt through me. Guilt for the pain that I put him through, Carlisle was trying to help, he didn't think it was my time to go, and for the first time as I watched the blood red eyes slowly crack open, I was glad for the change. I lightly grazed Carlisle's hand with my own and smiled at him, before turning my attention back to the reborn man before me.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he locked them with mine and whispered "Rose?" he asked.

I nodded, the venom pooling behind my eyes, burning and I bit back a tearless sob of joy.

He smiled a little, showing his dimples and sat up

"Emmett"

**A/N: First off ten points to you if you caught my subtle Billy Joel reference, next if you think I should continue on, because I do have ideas let me know by, thats right you guessed it REWVIEWS! Because if you review then 2352342839471 points to you and a big Emmett hug!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And at last chapter two of Save You. This was actually pretty dificult to write because it's setting up the sext chapter and what not. Sorry if it's kind of boring, but still read, review, enjoy.**

_He smiled a little, showing his dimples and sat up _

"_Emmett" _

In the two and a quarter seconds it took us to finally speak to each other, introduce ourselves, he had spotted Carlisle.

With his new, unfamiliar vampire speed, he crashed into the corner of the room, his instincts telling him to crouch defensively due to the fact that he did not recognize Carlisle.

I could see disbelief take over his face, his heightened senses causing confusion.

His new red eyes were seeing once unnoticeable things, like dust in the air or the pores on his skin, as works of art. He could smell everything around him, from the ironically rosy scent of my skin to the paint Esme was using downstairs. I noted his surprise at the strange but comfortable feeling of breathing as his chest unnecessarily heaved up and down.

He growled as he heard Carlisle draw in a breath to talk but made no move to attack when he darted his eyes towards me and saw me standing calmly beside Carlisle.

"Emmett," Carlisle said carefully, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"What have you done to me?" He finally felt his thirst "Why is my throat on fire?" He asked in a dry but smooth growl.

"You are part of a different life now Emmett, you are a Cull-"

"Um, Carlisle," I interrupted him in a low voice, my eyes never leaving the disoriented new born in the corner, his new strength threatening to break the wall "Maybe I should tell him, take him hunting."

Emmett was giving Carlisle a fierce scowl, but whenever Emmett's eyes flickered over towards me his face softened.

"Rosalie, he's a newborn. It's not safe." Carlisle said to me as Emmett's gaze bore into him.

"I can handle it Carlisle." I replied confidently

He looked into my eyes, as if searching for something, and sighed "okay."

I stepped forward boldly, knowing for some inexplicable reason that Emmett wouldn't try to hurt me, I could feel it, see it in his eyes somehow. I offered him my hand. He looked at it, and then looked at me, into me. He stood straight and extended his hand, I grasped it.

"Come on" I said a smile tugging at my lips.

***

"Just follow your instincts." I said as we smoothly ran through the woods, away from prying human eyes, delicious human blood. "It takes some getting used to"

He nodded, concentrating on satiating his unaccustomed thirst.

I inwardly sighed to myself. I knew he was pleased about being a vampire; these new sensations were causing him immense enjoyment. My fear was; what if he doesn't want this eternally thirsty lifestyle. What if he leaves to hunt humans?

A new scent picked up on the wind, grizzly.

He caught it, "about two and a half miles northeast" he murmured. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I felt strangely proud that he was able to figure out where the scent was coming from so quickly.

We followed the scent, our hands still connected. As we approached closer we started to slow our pace. "Just jump on its back and dig in" I said in a low voice.

He nodded, and carefully walked towards the bear, keeping behind trees. He lightly jumped and was atop the bear, sinking his teeth into his neck as the bear thrashed around in an attempt to get the foreign thing off its back. He did this all with such grace; it was like a dance between him and the bear.

I walked over at a human pace as Emmett sucked the bear dry.

When I got there he looked up and laughed, "This is a little vengeful… I like it."

I laughed. I hadn't laughed a real true laugh since I was human, it was odd. This awakening of old, hidden emotions; happiness, humour, confusion… desire- it- feeling again- was a little overwhelming.

"Seriously, from what I gather this is a new diet of sorts… so I guess I get to live the rest of my life on a bear vendetta."

I laughed harder, there was an unfamiliar ache in my sides, and a real smile adorned my face. He looked at me through this whole outburst of emotion, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're a touch ridiculous; I hope you're aware of that." I said to him, my laughter subsiding.

"I've been told." He paused, gathering his thoughts "I hate to be so forward, well actually I don't mind at all, but what the hell has happened to me?"

"Well we covered the basics, you vampire, me vampire-"

"Beautiful vampire"

Even though I knew I was beautiful, hearing him say it was different. I felt like blushing, even though I couldn't technically. Instead I gave him a small smile and once again offered him my hand. I lead him over to a fallen tree and we sat on top of it, crossing our legs to face each other.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked him, knowing there must be a thousand questions running through all the new room in his mind.

"Just tell me about- about this life, about your life."

"Well… Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I are a coven."

The smile he had been wearing since his hunt suddenly faltered, "Oh, there's an Edward."

"Yes, there is an Edward. He's like a big brother to me, a big annoying, pretentious brother."

His smile returned and he changed the topic away from Edward. "So I thought that vampires thrived on human blood and could only come out at night or they'd melt or something along those lines."

The human blood, the thing I had been dreading. "Most vampires do live on human blood; we've only ever found one coven like us. And I- I mean _we_ won't force you to stay and live out lifestyle, it's your choice but you're welcome to stay with us." I heard the pleading in my voice; I did nothing to hide it. I looked straight into his red eyes as I said all this, willing him silently to stay.

"Well, I don't think you're leaving these Cullen's anytime soon, and from what I recall that house seemed pretty big, so I'm thinking there's room for one more."

I don't think that I ever smiled wider in my human or vampire life then I was right now, my worst fear had been avoided.

I felt a shift in the winds and I looked up to see the clouds move away from the sun, the light came in on us through the tree branches. Our skin started to shimmer like diamonds, "Well I guess that answers your second question."

He looked at his arm, eyes wide in surprise. He then looked at me "You're… this… wow"

I was about to ask him about his life, what he remembered when he was suddenly just mere centimetres from my face. My words caught in my throat. He came closer, his eyes never leaving mine. He was closing distance between us, I stayed still. His lips gently pressed against mine. He pulled back for a moment, looking into my shocked eyes. His lips returned to mine, but they were more passionate this time, rougher.

"No!" I said against his soft lips while pushing at his chest.

He pulled away, "I- I'm sorry" he stuttered, surprised.

"No, I am. It's just" I paused "I just can't- I can't be hurt again."

"Again?"

**A/N: I felt it only appropriate that Emmett's first Vampire meal be a bear! Anyhoo usual review plea and hugs for anyone who does**


End file.
